The Tummy Ritual
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Rachel and Sasha have aching bellies, Risa the Tickle Empress uses her magic remedies to heal them.


**A story by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha were laying on their backs in pure pain! Their stomachs were hurting terribly because they had eaten a type of tickle fruit that made them laugh so hard that their stomachs hurt!

"I ate too much," Sasha groaned.

"Me too," Rachel grimaced.

Both girls felt like they were going to throw up because they laughed so hard that their stomachs ached even more!

"What's going on here?" Jape asked, now walking in.

"Girls?" Jocu asked, now worried. He walked over to them and placed them on his lap.

"Our stomachs hurt Jocu," Sasha said sadly.

"It appears you both had too much of that tickle fruit," Jest said, now looking at them.

"It's alright. We know just the cure," Amio said.

"What?" Rachel asked, now weakened.

"Maybe some of my secret potion," Jovi said.

"No way Jovi. They don't need anything else in their systems," Blithe said.

"I agree. They need to take a rest for sure." Jest said.

"Perhaps I can help," a sweet voice soothed. They all turned and saw Risa walk in and look at the girls gently.

"P-Please, no tickling," Sasha begged, now trying to squirm away.

"Hey, hey, easy…I'm not going to tickle you," Risa said, now holding her to her chest. "You're in no position to be laughing."

"Yes, especially with that discomfort," Jocu added.

"Jocu, maybe I can help them." Risa said.

"What do you mean?" Jocu asked.

"If you bring them to my home in the tickle forest, I can take care of them. You know the stomach is my specialty," Risa teased, now waving her belly a bit fast and hip bumping Jocu and making him smirk.

"Yes, I know," he chuckled. "I do not see why not."

"Perfect. Guys, can you please bring them?" she asked kindly.

The brothers nodded and gently picked up Rachel and Sasha and took them towards Risa's home. Both girls were still groaning in pain, but Jocu nuzzled them.

"Easy little ones. I'm here. You will be alright," Jocu said, now laying them down on the ground. Jocu turned as Risa gently touched his shoulder.

"Jocu, they'll be alright," she smiled.

"I'm sure they will be. Only…" and with that his tail teased under her chin, making her giggle and blush. "Try not to tickle them too much when they recover."

And with that, the large red prince walked out. They were all very good friends and they knew that they would be in great hands.

Risa then sat down on the ground and ran her hands through their hair. "Rest you two. I will start when you wake up."

A few hours later…

"Wake up, my dears," a voice gently cooed. As Rachel and Sasha opened their eyes, still laying on their backs. Risa was smiling at them. "Perfect. I'm glad you're up. We can start the exercises."

"Exercises?" Sasha groaned, now feeling her stomach still feeling tender.

"Don't get up. Just relax while I tend to your sore bellies. I'm going to start moving your tummies back and forth like this," Risa cooed, now gently rolling their bellies with her soft, fluffy hands.

The girls both sighed blissfully. It made their stomachs feel so much better, even though they were still somewhat tender.

"Mmmm...it feels good..." Rachel moaned.

Sasha shifted a little. "It does tickle a little."

"But a good tickle?" asked Risa.

Sasha smiled and closed her eyes. "A very good tickle."

Risa was happy her treatment was working. She began to chant a soothing spell to numb the pain. "Let your bellies go, let all the tenderness fade away." she said in a whispery voice, further soothing Rachel and Sasha. "Feel the rubs ease your pain, let the anguish go away...

Risa's magic voice and motions took effect. The two sisters felt their stomachs not throbbing anymore.

Risa stopped rubbing and took out a small jar and a small paintbrush.

"What's that for?" Rachel managed to say. Her mind was in such a haze, as was Sasha's. It's like they were in a trance.

"The next step is to paint a magic symbol on your bellies to strengthen your stomach muscles." Risa dipped the brush into the paint. She began drawing on Sasha's belly.

Sasha normally laughs like crazy when anyone or nuthing tickles her belly, but as Risa painted, Sasha giggled a little and smiled, but she didn't thrash around. "Heeheeheeheeheehee! That tickles!" she said. "But...how come I'm not laughing a lot like I normally do?"

"Because my belly rubbing magic made it so you won't be extremely ticklish and move around so I can draw the symbol perfectly. Although you can feel a slight tickle here and there." Risa emphasized this by sticking her fingertip in Sasha's belly button and wiggling it around.

"Hehehehehehahahahahahaha!" Sasha chuckled. Normally, she'd scream with laughter!

"All done!" Risa painted three feathers that were pointing at Sasha's belly button. She started painting on Rachel's belly.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" Rachel giggled. "It's like a tickly little massage!"

Risa chuckled. "I know." She finished painting the symbol on Rachel's belly. "Now, to begin the ritual. Remember to stay still no matter how much it tickles."

The Tickle Empress took out not one, but two feather wands! She began softly tickling Rachel and Sasha's bellies.

"Heeheeheeheeheehahahahahahahahahahaha!" Rachel and Sasha started laughing like their old selfs again. But they kept still just like Risa said.

As the girls laughed, Risa recited a magic chant.

"Tickle, tickle. Tickle, tickle. Coochy, coochy, coo.

Let this tummy ritual heal and strengthen you.

As these feathers tickle and make you laugh with glee,

May your health and spirit be strong as they can be!"

The feathers' sprinkled on the symbols and when then they started to glow, the sisters felt their tummies healing, becoming stronger than ever.

When the light died down, Rachel and Sasha got up and saw the symbols on their bellies gone, but now they felt a hundred percent better!

"Wow! I feel great!" Rachel said as he bounced onto her feet.

Sasha started doing cartwheels. "I feel like a little kid! That was amazing!"

Risa smiled. "It's amazing what can be done with a little tickle magic."

The girls hugged Risa. "Thank you, Risa!"

Risa hugged the girls back. "You're welcome, my good friends."

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hey, guestsurprise! I have a new story idea I wanna talk to you about!**


End file.
